Anna Bennet
(Page Created By The Lovely Holly Louise The Creator Of This Wiki) "Go Or No One Will Hear Your Story"-''' '''Anna Bennet Hello Guys I'm The Lovely Holly Louise And Today I'm Going To Talk About One Of My Favorite Character Anna Bennet From One Of My Favorite Games The Inpatient. I Love Anna So Much She Is So Cool So I Hope If I Created This People Will Started Talking More About The Inpatient And Anna And Gordon And All Of The Other Characters And Of Other Things. Anna Bennet Is A Doctor At Blackwoods Pines Sanatorium She Is Also The Twin Sister Of Gordon Bennet Who Was Also A Doctor At Blackwoods Pines Sanatorium. In The Start Of The Game The Inpatient She Is A Patient But Than Found Out To Be A Doctor Who Was Being A Patient To Lean About Louise Bernstein Chuck Bernstein's Female Version's Memory And Is She Getting Better?. Anna Bennet is Voiced By ☀Actress Erika Walter. Appearance General information: Anna is white-skinned. Her hair is long, dark brown and is gathered together with small curtains of hair that fall on her face and the tied area. Her eyes, they look the same color as the hair. As a patient: Anna was an infiltrated patient during the events of The Inpatient, in order to observe the patient's progress and changes. She wore a dark brown inner shirt. Upstairs, she wore a blouse with light brown buttons, short sleeves, V-neck and with the word PATIENT on the upper chest, marked with dark letters. Her pants, like her inner shirt, were dark brown. No traces of shoes. Her feet were completely naked. As the days passed, her hair looked more messy. The collected hair was about to fall apart and stay completely loose. As a doctor: Anna was really one of the Blackwood Sanatorium doctors. Her careless appearance as a patient will change her to a more elegant one as a doctor. Anna will wear the same hairstyle, accompanied by a ribbon of light blue hair almost grayish. She will wear a white doctor's coat with several accessories and a high-necked shirt the same color as the ribbon. The pants will be the same as before (when she was patient). She will wear heels of the same color as the pants. In this part of the game, Anna seems more macabre, with a careless and frightening aspect. Her skin is pale, her eyelids completely dark and, finally, her eyes turn white and milky. That change is due to her early transformation of Wendigo. Personality Anna comes across as a friendly and kind woman with a sensitive side and a somewhat bitter attitude. She is willing to sacrifice herself to save others. She seems to had some respect towards Jefferson Bragg but later she blames him for the incident. She is kind towards The Patient asking her if she is alright. She doesn't trust Victoria and gets angry quickly. She also regrets when she hits Louise and pushes Ted then asks forgiveness from them. According to her she cares for her fellow co-workers and loves to help the patients. She does seems to be religious. She tells Louise her dream was to be on the mountain and help people around. She does get scared easily but acts though. She seems to know about Louise telling her that she's a reporter. She was ordered by Jefferson Bragg to monitor Louise's behavior and knowing her past memories. She gets Worried after finding out that she is going to turn into a Wendigo. Relationships (Anna And Gordon Have A Special Relationship Due To Being Twins And To Being Sister And Brother They Both Work At Blackwoods Pines Sanatorium And They Both Support Each Other In What They Do They Love Each Other To The Moon And Back Twins Forever!!!.) (Anna And Micheal Have A Bad Relationship Due To Him Not Being There For Her And Not Being A Father To Her She Hates Her Father And Wants Nothing To Do With Him And Try To Be A Good Auntie To Her Nieces And Nephews And Her Father Made Her Not Want To Be A Mother Because She Is Worried If She Would Do The Same.) (Anna And Maria Have A Special Relationship Due To Her Being Her Mother And Them Being The Same In Likes And Dislikes And Looks And Clothings Anna Loves Her Mother And Respect Her And Proud Of Her Maria Is Proud Of Kids And Of Anna And Gordon Doing Well As Doctors She Loves Them And Her Kids And Family With All Her Heart.) 'Triva ' # Anna Is A Auntie/Great-Auntie To The All Teens And To Josh And Hannah And Beth In Until Dawn. # Anna Is A Wendigo So Is Her Niece Hannah Washington And Her Two Brothers Billy And Her Twin Brother Gordon. # She Is The Auntie/Great-Auntie Of Fran Bow Who Was Made By KillMondays. # Anna Has Never Been Close With Her Father Micheal Bachelor Donov And Never Will Be. # Anna Has Vampire And Ghost And Alien In Her Blood Makes Sense Doesn't It?. # Anna Did Not Die But Become A Wendigo At BlackWood Mountain. # Anna's Parents Don't Exist In The Game The inpatient And No One Knows If She Has Parents But I Created Them On The PC Game Called The Sims 4 Developed By Maxis And published by Electronic Arts I Called Them Micheal Bachelor Donov And Maria Bennet And I Created Amanda Bennet And Amanda's Daugther Called Emily Bennet But It Is Not Known If They Are Real In The Game And Are Related To Them So Please Do Not Ask The Creator If They Are Related Because I Only Made Them On The Sims 4 So They Won't Know Just Don't Ask Just Think They Are Because We Never No About Gordon And Anna's Parents Or Siblings So It's Nice To Have Some Now. # Also The People I Made Related To Anna An't Related To Her It's Just In My Day Dream They Are I Like To Think They Are So Please Don't Ask The Creators Just Enjoy It Or Leave Thank You. I Do Think Gordon Might Be Related To Anna What Do You Think? But The People i Have Created Might Be Related To Her I Don't Know We Will Never Know. # I Have Also Created Her Some Ancestors And Grandparents And Great-Grandparents And Uncles And Aunts. # Thank You So Much You Guys For Seeing This Please Don't Change This Page This Is Only For Fun And Day Dreaming And Ships I Know They Are All Not Related Well There Are Some That Are Related But I Know It's Just For Fun And Please Don't Ask The Creators Of This Game Because I Know It's Just For Fun Please don't ChangetheFamily Please You Can Add Some More Family You Have Made And Think She Is RelatedToDon't Remove My Hard Wood Thank You So Much And You Can Add Some Information But Don't Remove My Work Please Thank You So Much And Love You All So Much. # Guys There's No Incest Because The Family Has Odd DNA When Mike And Jess Are Dating There DNA Knows So When They Are Dating They Are Not Related But They Have The Same Auntie But When They Break Up They Are Related So Don't Worry No Incest Love You Guys. # Anna's Family Have Weird DNA So They Are Related In Different Ways Making Anna A Auntie And A Great-Auntie So That's Why You See In The Family Area Auntie/Great-Auntie And Father/Great-Uncle And Other Related Ways. I Hope You Like This Page And Enjoy It Thank You So Much Guys Love You Guys. =